Stringed and fretted musical instruments, such as guitars, have long been well known, and, more recently, electronic stringed and fretted musical instruments have also been suggested and are widely utilized. Still more recently, microprocessor-based electronic musical instruments also have been suggested and/or utilized and have, heretofore, been utilized in conjunction with keyboards to provide a variety of pitch information (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,409,877, 4,301,704 and 4,437,378).
Electronic guitar sensing tone reproduction systems have also heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, and have included, for example, a system employing fret-linked switch detectors, tone reproduction oscillators and touch sensitive string activation circuitry (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,187).